Still Enough
by VideliGohan
Summary: Something is happening to Gohan from the inside out. It is not effecting only himself, but also his relationship with Videl. Now he must prove that she has brought meaning to his life.
1. Prologue

Still Enough

Prologue

Run, to where 

**_The smallest ray of light _**

**_Will never find you_**

Gohan sat in the northwest corner of his room.  His back was against the wall and the demi-Saiyan had his head in his hands.  His body shook violently.  It had been for the past several hours.  No one took notice to it other then himself though.  His mother thought he was preparing for his trigonometry test that was next week and his little brother was outside chasing after various species of insect.

            His body continued to shake, as the pain in his body grew more intense.  Gohan's entire body was sweating as well.  He had taken his shirt off for he felt like he was going to burn from the inside out.  However, just as fast as the pain and shaking had occurred, it suddenly stopped. 

            Gohan lifted his head from his hands slowly, breathing heavily.  Warily, he looked down at his body to see if he could spot what was causing his body to erupt in shakes.  Everything appeared normal, except the brown, furry appendage that waved back and forth.  Gohan stared down at his new grown tail in shock.  "Why the hell did you come back?"  Gohan asked his tail with a hiss. 

            The tail answered Gohan by wrapping itself around Gohan's waist casually.  Gohan shook his head before slowly getting up from his spot on the floor in the corner.  He put his shirt back on quickly, all the while making sure that it covered up the tail.  Gohan then went over and sat down on the side of his bed.  He sighed and rubbed his temples, distressed.  What the hell was happening to him?

            It all seemed to have started three weeks earlier.  Gohan had been with his girlfriend Videl.  They had just gotten out of the movies.  As soon as Gohan walked outside his body began to quiver slightly.  He tried to ignore it, but it just wouldn't stop.  Videl noticed by now and asked him if he was cold.  Gohan answered that he wasn't.  The night air was fairly warm for the time of year.  Videl further questioned him and he told her that it would go away.  It did, after a couple of minutes, but since then the time of the shakes and quivers had become longer, more consistent, and more painful.  Gohan didn't know what was wrong or what was happening to him, but he had to see someone who could tell him.  

Gohan got up off of his bed and walked down the stairs to the living room.  He proceeded to the closet where he then reached in and took out his coat that had been hanging neatly on its hanger.  Gohan then closed the door and put on the coat.  He was about to leave only to be stopped by her. 

"Where do you think you're going young man?"  Chichi asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

Gohan took his hand off the doorknob and slowly turned around to face his mother.  "I was just going to go for a little stroll before going back to my studies mom.  I just wanted to get some fresh air," Gohan said as he put on a big smile so his mother wouldn't easily see through his lie.

Chichi's eyes moved up and down as she examined her eldest son's posture from head to toe, trying to find any flaw.  "I wasn't born under a rock yesterday, Gohan.  What's really on my boy's mind?"  Chichi asked sternly.

Gohan sighed.  "Please mom.  Can I just have an hour?  I need to take a breather."

"Half an hour."

"Forty-five minutes," Gohan compromised.

Chichi was silent as she thought about Gohan's proposal.  "Fine, forty-five minutes, but a minute late and you'll regret it."

"Yes mom, and thank you."  Gohan said.

He then kissed his mother on the forehead before opening the door.  Gohan then took off into the air on his way to Capsule Corp.  Chichi watched through the open door as he son flew off.  "That boy," Chichi said as she smiled before shutting the door.

Gohan was on his way to learning the truth about his mysterious illness.  However, it wasn't an _illness_.

**_Run, to where _**

You will not need To shield your eyes 

- Disturbed

AN:  Hey everyone!  Sorry I've been gone awhile.  I've been working on my first B/V called "Mistresses of Burden".  Anywho just couldn't stay away from G/V that long.  I hope everyone liked the prologue, sorry its short, but there will be more to come.  I have to give a very big thank you to Goku's Daughter for helping me edit this first chap and giving me some ideas.  THANK YOU!!!!!  I owe you big time.  Well that's all for now, later!

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone!  Sorry it's been awhile since my last update, hopefully it won't be as long next time.  I want to thank Goku's Daughter once again for the pre reading.  Enjoy!  Later! Chapter 1 

**_Run to where the smallest _**

Ray of light will never find you 

Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp.  He had to speak with Bulma.  She was the only one who could help him figure out what was happening to him.  Gohan landed with great ease on the Capsule Corp. front lawn.  He then proceeded to the house that belonged to Bulma and Vegeta.  The demi saiyan then knocked upon the door.  It was a matter of approximately seven seconds for the door to open and Gohan to be greeted by no one other than the saiyan prince himself.  Vegeta looked disgusted when he first opened the door, but after seeing the eldest son of his long time nemesis the older saiyan was even more disgusted.  "What do you want?"  Vegeta said in a rather unpleasant tone.

         Despite Vegeta's choice of greeting Gohan still managed to put a smile on even though inside his mind he wanted to just punch the prince and tell him to shut up.  "It's nice to see you too Vegeta."

         The two stood in silence for a minute as they both eyed each other in silence.  Finally Gohan was able to break the uneasy silence that was clogging the air.  "So… Vegeta…how are you?"

         Vegeta looked at the brat before him as if he were an insect that needed to be swatted.  "I'm fine now what do you want brat?"

         Not wanting to anger the older saiyan anymore than he already was Gohan spoke of why he had come.  "Well to get right to the point I was hoping that Bulma was here.  I need to speak with her on some matters I've been trying to find an answer too."

         "What if the woman's not home?"  Vegeta questioned.

         "Well then I guess I'll come back some other time."  Gohan answered.

         Vegeta paused for a second as he rubbed his chin.  "It's that important then?"

         "Yes it is Vegeta."  Gohan said in a more serious tone.

         "Fine then I'll go get the woman if it will keep you from showing up here again."  Vegeta said coldly before going to find Bulma.

         Gohan waited outside while Vegeta was gone.  It wasn't long though until the person he had been waiting to talk to finally showed up.  "Gohan how are you doing!"  Bulma asked cheerfully as a genuine smile came from her.

         Gohan smiled back.  "I'm ok."

         "That's good.  Come in and sit down."  Bulma said invitingly as she waved her hand for Gohan to come in.

         "Oh tha- AHHHH!"  Gohan screamed bloody murder as he grabbed his head.

         The young saiyan doubled over from the extreme waves of pain racking his body over and over again.  Bulma's eyes widened.  Immediately she called for Vegeta.  "Vegeta get out here quickly!"

         Vegeta was there not half a second later.  He had sensed something was wrong and his senses were never wrong.  "What the-"

         "Hurry, help me get him to the lab." Bulma said in a rushed tone.

         Both of them were on either side of a trembling Gohan and carried him to the lab, which luckily was less than twenty paces away.  Bulma punched in her code to unlock the door while Vegeta held onto Gohan by the arms.  The door slid open.  "Hurry Vegeta get Gohan on the examination table while I get the monitoring equipment setup."

         Vegeta did as he was told.  Both went to separate ends of the lab.  Vegeta went to the right as he dragged Gohan by his under arms.  Bulma went to the left as she frantically began setting up the various machines that would monitor Gohan's condition.

         The prince was just less than five feet form the table when something he didn't expect happened.  The quietly quivering Gohan that was being hauled by Vegeta suddenly got up and knocked the prince to the ground.  Vegeta looked up from the ground ready to curse the boy for knocking him down when he saw something that made him think otherwise.  Before the downed prince stood an enraged looking Gohan.

         His stance was widened and his teeth were clenched.  Gohan's hair had become noticeably spikier and his muscles had bulged beyond their normal size.  Then what Vegeta saw next caused him to be scared for the first time in so long.  The prince looked up into the boy's eyes only to find that they were half glazed over with a faded turquoise pupil  "What in the hell is happening him?"  Vegeta whispered to himself.

         Gohan looked over at Vegeta, who was still on the ground as if he had heard what the prince had said.  The demi saiyan then pounced on Vegeta with great bursts of speed and making it looked like a cat had just pounced on a mouse.  The boy looked like he wanted to kill Vegeta, which he tried to do.  Gohan wrapped both of his hands around Vegeta's neck immediately cutting off his air supply.

         The prince grabbed a hold of the demi saiyan's wrists trying to get tem off.  However, Vegeta was unsuccessful in his attempt.  A smirk more evil looking than Vegeta's was plastered on Gohan's face as he continued to strangle the older saiyan.  "Get off of me you brat."  Vegeta managed to yell out.

         No response came except from Bulma.  "Oh dear Kami!"

         Bulma reached for her tranquilizer gun and shot a dart containing 4,000 ccs of sedative, enough to perhaps put an elephant out, at Gohan.  The dart stuck itself into Gohan's left upper arm.  The demi saiyan turned his attention away from his strangulation attempt on the prince to rip the dart out of his arm.  In the few seconds that Gohan was distracted Vegeta was able to throw him off.  The crazed younger saiyan landed on his back only to be up moments later.  He looked across at the prince who was standing just a few feet away from him.

         "Stop it boy.  Don't make me hurt you."  Vegeta threatened.

         Gohan seemed to have ignored the prince for his response was rushing at Vegeta.  The prince barely dodged Gohan as he jumped to the right.  The younger saiyan halted and turned to look dead center into Vegeta's eyes.  The older saiyan knew there was no other choice now.  He would have to take the boy down or at least render him unconscious.  Vegeta powered up into super saiyan form because he sensed Gohan's power level was somewhere between a normal saiyan and that of a super saiyan.  "Fine then if it's a fight you want boy then it's a fight you'll get."  Vegeta said as he got into his fighting stance.

         Another devilish looking smirk escaped from Gohan as he too got into his fighting stance.  Gohan was the first to strike.  He rushed at Vegeta only for the prince to jump into the air and over Gohan.

As Vegeta flipped over the demi Saiyan he kicked him in the back of the head.  Vegeta landed on all fours like a cat while a possessed Gohan went to the ground similarly from the force of the Prince's kick.  In less than a second however the boy was up and facing Vegeta with an "I'm going to kill you for that" look.

         The Prince smiled.  "What is it Gohan? Can't handle an old Saiyan Prince like me?"

         Vegeta's taunting remark only seemed to anger the young Saiyan even more.  With that drive Gohan rushed at Vegeta again.  However this time instead of being tricked into falling for another of Vegeta's traps, Gohan had another tactic in mind. When he got less than a foot away from Vegeta, who took it that the demi-Saiyan was going to just keep rushing at him like a giant like a giant quarterback he was unprepared this time though.  Just as it seemed Gohan was about to pounce him, the Prince moved to the left.  Gohan was ready for him by jumping backwards and in mid-air sending a ki ball at the prince.  The prince's guard was off and he took the energy right in the stomach.  Vegeta plopped to the ground, clutching onto his stomach.  This time Gohan ran forward again before the prince could move and pounce on him.  Vegeta began taking more blows to the face than he himself could count.  The older Saiyan was able to get his hand on gohan's face to push him off.  Both got back up at the same time.  They stared each other down like they were going to kill the other.  However, just before that could happen gohan let out another feral growl as he ripped something from his upper shoulder blade.  Moments later the boy was face first on the floor. 

 Vegeta looked over to see Bulma holding the tranquilizer gun with both hands.  Vegeta immediately transformed back to himself and rushed over to Bulma.  "What the hell did you just do woman?"

         "I just saved your ass from him.  Now help me get him on the operating table before I use this on you as well."  Bulma said harshly while breathing hard.

         Vegeta was taken aback by his mate's tone but disregarded it as he quickly went to bulma's side.  "You get on the other side.  We'll both get him up there." Bulma instructed.

         Vegeta nodded then grabbed gohan by his underarms while Bulma grabbed him by his lower legs.  "Ready. One… two… three…lift."

         The couple lifted gohan up onto the table.  Next bulma started strapping gohan down just incase he decided to come out of it.  However, the demi saiyan wasn't completely unconscious just yet.  As bulma tightened the last strap a groggy gohan slowly opened his eyes.  He looked to Vegeta with those turquoise eyes, and then slowly opened his mouth to reveal his upper teeth, showing his sharpened canines.  Then he relaxed, his lips closing together a bit. Softly, he whispered, "I will make her mine." With that Gohan blacked out completely.

         Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  _What was the boy talking about?_  Bulma began to examine Gohan.  First, she checked his pulse and was happy to find that it was slowly returning to a normal rate.  She next checked his eyes finding that the pupils how now gone back to their usual black.  Bulma sighed.  "Phew, looks like gohan is back to normal."

         "And how the hell do you know that woman?"  Vegeta asked. "How do you know that for sure woman?"

         "Because Vegeta, his heart rate is returning to normal and his eye color is black again instead of turquoise." Bulma explained.

         "Fine but just to be certain…" Vegeta paused and checked the boy's energy level and looked satisfied with his findings, "Yes his energy level is what it should be."

         "Then that means he's fine for now."  Bulma finished.

         The two sat in silence before Bulma did some more checks and testing.  "So what are you going to do now?"  Vegeta asked curiously.

         "Well I'm going to draw some blood and see what's going on with him."  Bulma responded.

          "Heh."  Vegeta commented

         "You know Vegeta you don't have to stick around here.  I'll be fine."  Bulma said. 

         "What if he comes too?"  Vegeta asked.

         "Don't worry, I can handle myself."  Bulma assured.

         "Fine, but if anything goes wrong press the emergency button thingy that you always tell me not to push," Vegeta ordered.

         "Yes master." Bulma said sarcastically.

         He smirked. "And don't you forget it."

         With that the Prince left, leaving his mate to fend for herself when Gohan would finally wake up.

         Several long and trying hours had passed, yet she had not come any closer to a reason for Gohan's outrageous actions.  Bulma was currently looking at yet another blood sample that came from the youthful saiyan.  The microscope, which the older woman gazed through, contained the image that blood.  However, when Bulma added dye to the sample and looked back into the scope there appeared to be two different types of blood cells.  There was the usual human red blood cell, but there were also darker red cells.  These cells looked almost identical to human ones, except the dye added to them made them appear darker, they also appeared to have a more square shape, where as the human blood cells were a oval or circle shape.  Bulma had seen this before; the square cells were saiyan blood.  Obviously Gohan being half saiyan his blood contained to different types of cells.

         Bulma continued to look at the sample.  Suddenly she noticed something.  The blood was shaking back and forth, almost as if it was possessed.  Then Bulma heard someone or something breathing behind her heavily.  She turned around to see Gohan quivering violently like he had hours before.  She walked over to the demi Saiyan.  He still appeared to be unconscious or in some kind of subconscious state.  Bulma rubbed her chin.  She then looked up at the various monitors that displayed his heart rate, stabilization etc.  They all appeared to be normal even though Gohan was shaking.  However just as fast as his episode had started it stopped and he returned back to his peaceful sleep.  Bulma took some notes on her clipboard, returned to the microscope, and peered into it once more.  However, she gasped and quickly jumped back in disbelief when she found what she was looking at.  Bulma took a deep breath and cautiously walked back to the microscope.  She looked into it once more only to find what she thought she had seen the first time.  From what she could see there appeared to be saiyan blood cells multiplying and devouring the human blood cells.  Bulma in complete awe turned from the scope and to her clipboard.  There she wrote down everything that had just occurred before her very eyes.  Bulma then took her lab coat off and ran for Vegeta, who was out in the kitchen eating a _snack._  "Vegeta come to the lab quickly."

         "Why should-"

         "Just get your ass to the lab!"  Bulma shouted.

         Vegeta's eyes widened at the woman's tone and decided to run to the lab after her.  The prince walked into a seen with Gohan still on the table and Bulma by her microscope waving him over with her hand.  "Come on Vegeta."

         Vegeta walked quickly over to his mate.  "What is it?"

         "Look into here.  Tell me what you see."  Bulma instructed.

         Vegeta eyed her suspiciously, but looked into the scope anyway.  He too saw the image of the saiyan blood cells multiplying and devouring the human cells.  After a few seconds of examining the image before him the prince turned from the microscope and looked back up at Bulma.  "It's just some cells multiplying and stuff woman… so what?"

         "So what?  So what do you think of Gohan's blood sample?"  Bulma interrogated.

         Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he frowned and rubbed his chin.  "Well, it appears to me as if the saiyan side of Gohan was battling his human side or something like that."

         "But what does that mean?"  Bulma asked, even though she feared she thought she knew what it meant.

         "Well to me it would mean that if Gohan's saiyan side wins then he becomes full saiyan and if his human side wins then he becomes full human, but why should that be a problem?"  Vegeta asked.

         Bulma got a look of anger on her face.  "What do mean that should be a problem?  If that happens to him then he'll be as obnoxious as you or he won't have any powers at all!  Not even to mention what Chichi and Goku will say!"

         Vegeta's facial expression did not change.  "Woman, do you think I should care what happens to that baka's brat.  My concerns in life are not of my rival or his family."

         Bulma sighed.  She was becoming tired of Vegeta real fast.  "Look I don't care right now what you care or don't care about right now.  I just want to know if you have any suggestions on how to correct this.  There has to be someway of preventing this."

         Vegeta thought.  "Well when I still lived on Vegeta my father told me of a saiyan who was half saiyan half and half Konat.  My father said that something was happening to this half saiyan that caused his saiyan half to start overtaking his Konat half.  In the end though this half saiyan wanted to stay half, half because of his certain attributes that full saiyans, and full Konats did not have.  Supposedly he had to mate with a Konat to equalize the saiyan and Konat halves of him.  He had to mate with a Konat so that his saiyan side would realize that the half saiyan wanted to stay half saiyan."

         "So does that mean that Gohan is going to have to mate with a human to keep himself half human half saiyan?"  Bulma asked.

         "Yes it does.  However it is the boy's choice.  Not yours, not mine, not anyone else's than his own."  Vegeta replied.

         "So that's it then.  There's nothing that anyone can do for him."  Bulma said.

         "The only one who can do anything for him would be the person he decides to mate with."  Vegeta said.

         Bulma sighed.  "Ok, well I guess all we can do now is let him wake up and let him decided his own future."

         So now it has finally been told.  Bulma and Vegeta know of Gohan's condition.  However, what are they going to do about it?  What will Gohan choose to do once he awakens?  If wants to stay a demi saiyan who will he choose to be his mate and what will the results be of him mating if he does so?  All these questions were soon to come to answer.

**_Run away from all the soulless_**

Heartless fiends who hound you 

- Disturbed


	3. Chapter 2: Part 1

**Chapter 2**

**_Still enough although_**

**_I know You're not begging_**

****

Gohan sat cross-legged on Nimbus. The whole concept that Bulma and Vegeta (well mainly Vegeta) had explained to him seemed so far beyond any logical belief. However, being half alien was beyond most people's comprehension as well. As the self-conflicted Son continued to fly he began thinking about the different options that Vegeta had left him with.

Becoming fully human if his saiyan side should lose to this inner body war was the first option. He had always wondered what it would be like to be a normal person. Going out in public would no longer be a problem for him. Gohan wouldn't have to hide his powers any longer. He could finally be the normal person he always wanted to be, or rather that his mother wanted him to be.

Of course being human would also put his days as his alter ego, Saiyaman, into jeopardy since he could lose his rather inhuman powers. Though if he was fully human maybe Videl and he could fight crime together, this thought made him smile. He already worried about her every time she got the call of duty, so if they were to fight together Gohan could look out for her and not worry as much. Though there was also the worry of losing his saiyan side. After all it's what made Gohan, Gohan.

Turning full saiyan had its pros and cons. Pros being he could keep the saiyan race going longer, which he figured Vegeta would approve of. Gohan would also be stronger in case the world of evil decided to show it's ugly mug again. Cons though being his mother would disapprove greatly of him, Videl would never look at him the same way, and that their was the risk of his personality changing to that of a saiyan's. The last thought made Gohan think of Vegeta again. Gohan frowned, it wasn't that he didn't like Vegeta; he just thought one was good enough.

Then there was the last option, mating and staying the same old him. He had never really thought about having to find a mate, but with the sudden turn of events he had to start thinking and come to a decision faster than he had planned. If Gohan was to mate, he wasn't even sure whom to pick. Videl was his first girlfriend and he had only known her a couple of months. He didn't want to rush things, but it seemed that as his attacks of inner turmoil increased that the less time he had before his body would make a decision for him. So was Videl going to be the girl he was going to make his? Gohan guessed she would be, but what would Videl think? Though having to tell all of this to her and having her make a split second decision was something that Gohan didn't want to have Videl do. What if she did give the go ahead? He had thought about her in rather _private_ ways before, but having the guts to actually do what he had fantasized about so many times was easier said then done. What if she was to say no? Gohan didn't think at the present time he could handle that thought. Still Gohan oddly had this feeling that Videl wouldn't say no, even though they hadn't been dating that long.

Gohan opened his eyes from his prior deep thinking and realized that he was almost home. Nimbus came to a dead stop just outside the Son's front door and Gohan jumped off of his golden friend. "Thanks for the ride Nimbus." Gohan said.

Nimbus made a 'putt putt' noise before flying off into the sky to join his cloudiness buddies. Gohan smiled and proceeded to the front door; he opened it up and happily yelled, "Hey mom, I'm home!"

Gohan then closed the door and went to the tasked of taking his shoes off. He sat down at the kitchen table and began to take the first one off. He had barely touched the heel of the second shoe when all of a sudden he felt a skull splitting blow to the back of his head. Gohan jumped out of his chair and covered the now swelling spot on his head. He looked to see his mother holding a rolling pin and wearing a rather fearsome angry look upon her face. "OW MOM! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"That was for not being home when you said you would be Gohan," Chichi then paused and slapped him across the left cheek, "and that's for raising you're voice to me!"

Gohan kept one hand over his hand and moved the other one to his red cheek. He rubbed his cheek and moved his lower jaw side to side to make sure it hadn't been dislocated. "I'm sorry Mom, it's just that you took me by surprise and that really hurt."

Chichi went to the freezer and got her abused son an ice pack for his head. Gohan took it and put it to the back of his skull. His mom then told him to sit down as she did too. "Now young man, why were you late and don't lie to me. You've already got a weeks worth of being grounded."

Gohan sighed, he rather be grounded for life than be hit over the head like his father used to. He was just glad she didn't use a frying pan. Gohan held the soothing ice pack to his pounding head and took a deep breath. He then told of why he was late getting home.

Awhile later Gohan finished his talk. Chichi had a look full of worry to what could happen to her baby, concern for how her son felt, disbelief at such a wild story and anger at him for not telling her what was going on with him sooner all mixed together on her face. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier Gohan?"

He shrugged, "I guess I didn't want to worry you."

"Gohan I am worried. I'm even more worried now than I probably would have been if you had told me earlier. If you would have told me earlier we could have gone to Bulma's and there she may have been able to do something else than leave you with your current options."

Gohan took a deep breath, "Look Mom, it wouldn't have been any different than it is now. What Vegeta said I could do is what I can do and that it."

Chichi's eyes traveled from her son's face down to her hands, which were clutched together and resting on her lap. "So what are you going to do?" She asked while still looking down.

"I don't know Mom." He replied while running a hand through his thick locks.

Chichi raised her head to look at Gohan once again. "Well I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to mate because I'm not going to have you turn into a completely different person right in front of my eyes. I'm not going to have someone who is like Vegeta living under this roof. I want you to become something more than just a man who thinks about food and fighting.

He knew his mother would say something along those lines. It wasn't that he didn't like stuffing his face and then training afterwards it was just he didn't like doing it as much as the older saiyans did. The older saiyans being of course his father and Vegeta. "Yeah, but Mom who would want to mate with me? I don't even know that many girls."

"What about your girlfriend Videl? She seems right for you."

"Videl? Mom we've been dating for only a few months now an-"

"Do you love her?"

"Well yeah, bu-"

"Does she love you?"

"Yeah, I thi-"

"Well then it's settled."

Gohan sighed from exasperation. "Mom look, I just can't go tell her the situation and presto, it's all better. She has feelings too you know."

Chichi put her hands on the table and grasped her hands with his own. "Look Gohan, it is that simple. She knows that you are half saiyan, right?"

Gohan nodded. "Well then tell her what all is going on. Do whatever you have to get her to understand what's going on. Even take her to Vegeta himself if that's what it takes. If she loves you for real then she'll be willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that you're out of harms way."

"How do you know?"

"Because you would do the same thing for her."

Chichi then unclasped her hands from Gohan's, got up and headed around the corner, but not before turning around to look at her son one last time. "Remember follow your heart Gohan."

She then disappeared. As Gohan heard his mother's footsteps going up the stairs he thought about what his mother had said. Whenever he was around Videl he felt so happy. He felt so complete. He hadn't felt that way since before his father had died. When he wasn't with Videl he almost always thought about her. It was obvious Gohan was in love with her and he knew it. He just wondered if Videl felt the same way or if she just thought of him as another boyfriend. He took a deep breath. Well there was only one way he was ever going to find out for sure and that was to go to Videl. He just hoped telling her everything that had happened recently wouldn't changer Videl's view on how she saw him.

Gohan got up out of his chair and headed outside. He ran and then flew into the air. On his way he thought about the time when he had told her about his past and heritage. She had just said something along the lines of "oh, that's interesting." He just hoped she wouldn't act anymore shocked then she had the first time.

**_Still as the thoughts_**

**_Running through your mind_**

- Disturbed

**AN: **Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so long, but I'm back Just wanted to apologize for the short chap, but it's really half of a 2 part chap. I figured when I wrote it I would split it up, otherwise this would be 1 chapter 22 pages long. Anywho pleaze R&R and the next chap should be up in a few days, not months. Later!

ViG


	4. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Chapter 2: Part 2**

_**I will devour you  
Take all the pain away**_

The trip seemed shorter then usual to Gohan, but then again he wasn't counting every single second of the trip. He looked down at his watch to see he had arrived approximately fifteen minutes earlier than past trips. Gohan shrugged it off though, after all he had more important things to attend too. He walked up to the large cast iron gates that stood between him and Videl's house. He pressed the CALL button on the side of the gates and waited for someone to answer. After a few seconds came a reply, "yes."

"Um, hello. Is Ms. Videl Satan in?"

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"Gohan Son."

"One moment please."

The other end then went silent for a minute or two while Gohan waited patiently outside. Gohan was becoming inpatient, but the voice on the other end didn't seem to care about how much time they were taking. Finally after several moments of silence the voice returned, "you may enter."

The gates slowly creaked open and Gohan went through and proceeded down the path to the front door of the estate. Before he was able to knock on the front door swung open to reveal Videl on the other side, "Gohan!"

Videl jumped at Gohan who wasn't expecting her to greet him in quite this fashion, but welcomed her warm smile and sweet scent nonetheless. Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and pecked him on the cheek. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad to see you too."

Videl loosened her grip around Gohan's neck and let her hands run loosely down his arms and lock back around his back. She looked back at him. "So what brings you all the way out here?" She asked with interest since Gohan rarely came out to her house.

"Well actually, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Really?" Videl asked surprised, thinking he had made a special trip just to see her.

"Yeah, it's important."

"Oh, well then let's go to my dad's study. He's not home anyway."

"Ok."

Videl loosened pulled away from Gohan and led the way inside with him closing the door behind them. She went up the steps and then opened the third door on the right. Upon entering the room one could see the whole room was encased from wall to wall with various titles that had probably never been read once their purchase, but were just more for show. On the left side of the room was a large glass window with a day bed beneath it. In the middle of the room rested two black leather sofas separated by a large glass coffee table. Near the back of the room was a dark antique desk with a high-back chair that matched the sofas.

Videl sat down on one of the sofas and Gohan sat next her. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Videl asked as she sat down.

Gohan took a deep breath, "well you remember what I told you about my saiyan heritage?"

"Of course, was there something that you forgot?"

"Well yes and no." Gohan said.

He was answered with a raised eyebrow. He sighed, "you remember when I told about mating?"

Videl blushed, "all to well."

Gohan cracked a smile, "well there's something I've _discovered_recently that pertains to that."

He was met this time with a curious gaze, "for some unknown reason saiyans who aren't full saiyan have to choose what part of themselves they want to be."

Videl's expression once again changed to confusion, "um, ok. Care to elaborate a little more?"

"What happens is the half saiyan's body, for example my body, goes into an internal battle to see which half will have supreme control."

"And it's happening to you?" Videl asked.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that." Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Videl took Gohan's hand in her own, "so what do I do?" Knowing that was the reason Gohan had really come to see her.

Gohan squeezed Videl's hand, "there's three options I have. The first being my human side wins and I turn completely human, though highly unlikely. The second option is that my human side loses and I become completely saiyan."

Videl couldn't help but interrupt, "what would be so bad about being a full saiyan. Wouldn't that make you stronger, which couldn't hurt giving past experiences you've had."

"Heh, it's not that I wouldn't mind being a full blooded saiyan, it's just everyone else around me who would mind."

"What do you mean?"

"If I were to become a full saiyan let's just say Vegeta would be very happy."

"Oh…" Videl said realizing what Gohan was trying to get at, "so what's the last choice?"

"The last choice wou-" Gohan suddenly stopped.

"Which would be what?" Videl asked.

"Which…" Gohan trailed off and put his head in his hands, "w-whi-which."

"Gohan what's wrong?" Videl asked concerned.

"Which wou-uld b-be" he then stopped altogether, took hold of Videl's hand, and ripped it from his shoulder. Videl managed to get her hand from Gohan's less than gentle grasp. Gohan rubbed the sides of his head in a frustrated type of movement. He then fisted both hand and slammed them into the coffee table, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Videl instinctively flung her arms in front of her face as she felt the pieces hit her and fly through her short locks of hair.

A few seconds later she uncovered her face only to come face to face with angry turquoise eyed Gohan. Out of surprise Videl flipped over the left arm of the sofa. From her place on the carpet Videl looked up to see Gohan standing and looking down at her with eyes that were once so full of compassion now empty of all emotion. She looked up at him with equal intensity except her eyes were filled with the annoyance of Gohan and this game she thought he was playing. Videl got off the floor, walked over to him, and yelled, "Gohan what in Dende's sake do you think you're doing?"

When he didn't answer Videl rolled her eyes, "come on Gohan, this isn't funny!"

She then extended her hand only to have her wrist restrained by some brown furry handcuff. She followed the appendage until she saw that it was Gohan's and her eyes widened at the realization, "that's not what I think it is, is it?"

Videl looked to Gohan's face for an answer only to have him laugh a chilling and sadistic smirk. Though slightly disturbed by Gohan's strange behavior Videl still tried to ignore it and reached out her other hand to try and yank the tail from her wrist only to have her free hand now be stopped by Gohan's much stronger one. He then shook his head from side to side as if he had caught her hand in the cookie jar. Unwinding his tail from around her wrist, Gohan took that hand in his free one. He then forced both of Videl's arms behind her back and again used his tail to bind her wrists together. Gohan then inhaled a deep breath, taking in the scent of the girl before him and then heavily exhaling, "so, I see he has chosen you as his mate."

Wide eyed with confusion, Videl swallowed hard, not like the tone in Gohan's voice, "what the hell are you talking about?"

Gohan coldly stared down at Videl, "you know what I'm talking about. That disgusting excuse for a being has already chosen you as his mate. It's obvious from your scent. Besides, who else would he want anyway?"

Without giving the human girl in front of him a chance to ask any more questions he unbound Videl's wrists and shoved her into the wall a few feet behind them. Videl shook her head a few times from the impact and covered her head as several books came collapsing off the shelf. As the last book fell from the shelf Gohan walked slowly up to Videl and closed the few feet that had separated them. She looked up at his face as only a few inches now kept them apart. Gohan placed his hands on either side of Videl and leaned in even closer so now Videl could feel his hot breath on her ear, "no matter though, I'll have my fun and then all this will be over."

Videl cringed at what Gohan had just said. She freaked and slid under one of his arms and sprinted for the door. Before she could reach her only way to freedom Gohan grabbed her arm and threw her onto the small laying area by the window that looked out to the city beyond.

He stood above Videl, who was now on her. Gohan positioned himself above her and kept her from going anywhere. Becoming desperate Videl pleaded, "Gohan, please stop," hoping the saiyan would magically snap out of it.

No response came, except the felling of pressure being applied to her arms as they were put above her head. Videl wanted to go away, to curl up into a little ball of nothing and forget everything at that moment. She knew what was going to happen, but she rather die then let it come true. She felt rather than heard the ripping of her shirt and the cool air of the room as her bra was torn away from her body. Videl felt like giving up all struggle, but something wouldn't let her, "Gohan," she pleaded again.

No response, "Gohan, please…come back to me."

She was answered only by an evil laugh. "I'm sorry, Gohan is not in at the moment."

Videl felt more clothes being torn away and the deranged Gohan's breath on her. No this couldn't be the way it all ended, she had to keep fighting, keep fighting for herself, and keep fighting for Gohan. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming sensation of power throughout her whole being. It was indescribable, but all Videl could remember were her arms coming free and the assailant above being shoved out the window. Videl looked out the window and peered down at the ground below to see Gohan on his back and his eyes closed. She took in a deep breath as she looked over the city and the sun that was setting behind it.

_**I cannot stay my hand  
From reaching out so that I can  
Empower you  
For all eternity**_

Disturbed


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_I cannot stay my hand  
From reaching out so that I can  
Empower you  
For all eternity_**

Videl peered through w3hat was left of the window and looked down upon an unconscious Gohan laying on his back with his arms and legs sprawled in various directions. She gasped and rushed down to the main floor of the Satan mansion. Flying out the front door Videl went to Gohan she bent down to the demi saiyan and examined him. Videl felt the back felt the back of Gohan's head for any injuries sustained from the impact, but fortunately there was only a small goose egg.

Videl then debated on what to do next. She didn't want to stay there; for fear that Gohan would awake and begin his terrorizing all over again. Videl figured Chichi would want to know what had happened, but Videl didn't want to leave the woman alone with a potential threat to her life. The only person she could think of that could possibly handle Gohan was Vegeta. Videl had never met the prince in person, but from what she had heard she wasn't going to be eager to meet him. Still going to Capsule Corp. was probably the best place for Gohan.

Videl went to get her jet copter since Gohan would be too difficult to try to fly and carry Gohan at the same time. After getting the copter Videl went to try and pick Gohan up off the ground. After a few unsuccessful attempts Videl was finally able to get Gohan up into the passenger seat. She buckled his seat belt then got in on the other side. After starting up the jet copter it was off to Capsule Corp.

After a long time of flying the copter finally landed on the property of Capsule Corp. Just as Videl was getting out of her seat a hand rested on her shoulder and she turned around to see Bulma smiling back at her. "Hey Videl, what are you-"

Bulma stopped as she took notice of Gohan's motionless body still inside the copter. "Um, what's going on?"

"Well you see, Gohan came over to my house to talk to me about something. All of a sudden he started shaking and then turned into this crazy psychotic person."

Bulma's face paled, "oh no."

"What?" asked Videl.

No answer came, only the site of Bulma running off back into Capsule Corp. Videl raised an eyebrow and began following the older woman. Just as she got to the entrance the doors slid open and out walked the prince. "It's time."

"Time for what?"

"Just help me get the brat onto this stretcher, quickly."

Videl quietly followed Vegeta back to her copter. Vegeta picked Gohan up by his underarms while Videl picked up his legs. They both then began wheeling the stretcher back inside. On the way Videl repeated her question, "time for what?"

Vegeta finally acknowledged Videl. "Time for you to decide the brat's fate."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Ok…"

The rest of the short trip was in silence as the two saiyans and Videl finally came upon the lab. Vegeta pressed some random buttons on a keypad, the lab doors opened and they entered. Videl watched as Vegeta left the two and walked silently over to Bulma, who was looking at something through a microscope. The prince came up behind his mate, wrapped his powerful arms around her and whispered something in her ear. Bulma giggled and playfully pushed Vegeta away. He smirked at Bulma, but frowned again when he saw Videl was staring at the couple. Bulma stood and straightened her lab coat while walking over to the younger woman. "He's still unconscious, good. Hopefully he'll stay that way until I've gathered enough information."

Vegeta walked over and stood beside Bulma. "Woman, you don't need to collect info, you already know what's wrong with him."

"But there has to be some kind of scientific explanation for this all. What if it happens again with Trunks or Goten."

"There is no explanation for why it happens, it just does. If it happens to the other brats when the time comes, we'll be ready. It may not happen though. It happened to the boy though because he's not fully appreciative of who and what he is. He still blames himself for his father's death. That's why this all happened in my personal opinion."

Videl was now the one to speak. "Wait, hold on a second, what's going on?"

Both adults stopped their quarrelling and looked over to the young woman. "Gohan's changing, something's happening to him." Bulma said.

"No shit, I can see that. He almost tried to kill me in my own home. What I want to know is what's going on with him and why."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Enough woman let me handle this one."

The prince went to sit down and so did Videl, while Bulma hooked up various monitors to Gohan. "You see Videl, Gohan's not a pure blood. It's been along time since I've seen a half saiyan, and I've seen a similar case to the brat's before. What appears to be happening is an internal battle of sorts between his human and his saiyan side. The violence you experienced at your house, that was Gohan's saiyan side coming out. It won't be long before his saiyan blood eventually wins, and he becomes full saiyan, unless-"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you mate with him."

Videl face bunched up. "What?"

Vegeta smirked. "Unless you mate with him. This is what happened with the first case I saw. After the saiyan mated he was fine, became stronger actually. You have to show Gohan that he's fine the way he is, give his human side the confidence and high moral it lacks right now to keep his saiyan side in check. Think of it as a self-esteem booster."

Videl couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why do I have to do that, isn't there something else you can do."

Vegeta shook his head. "No there's no other way. You either mate with him within the next 24 hours or the Gohan you know and love will probably never be again."

"But we've never discussed doing anything like that."

Vegeta sighed. "Look do you love the brat."

Videl nodded.

"Good then it's settled, you either mate with him, or leave him."

_**It seems to ease my mind  
To know that you've brought  
Meaning to my life**_

**_-_****Disturbed**


	6. Chapter 4: NC17

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here is the final chapter to Still Enough. WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED NC-17! That means no one under 17. So be mature about what you're about to read. This chapter does contain a detailed lemon. Again I'm warning you THIS CHAPTER IS RATED NC-17!**

**Now for all of you who are mature enough to read the content go right ahead, I've written lemons before, but this I've put quite alot of time into. SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

**_Still enough  
Although I know you're not begging  
Still as the thoughts running through your mind_**

Videl laid on her back her back in her room thinking at what to do. Gohan and she hadn't even been dating that long, let alone have time to talk about sleeping together. Now she alone had to decide how Gohan would spend the rest of his life. Videl sighed and picked up the phone. Bulma had left her the number that would connect her directly to Bulma's lab. As the beeps from the digit dialed could be heard Videl breathed deeply and waited for the older woman to pick up on the other end. Three rings later someone picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bulma?"

"Yeah, is this Videl?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Hey Videl, so have you decided yet?"

"Actually Bulma, I don't know. I was calling to ask you something." Videl replied.

"Oh ok, well what did you want to know about."

"Well… what was it like for you and Vegeta?" Videl asked

**_Still enough  
Although I know you're not begging  
Give me a reason to make you mine_**

Videl immediately heard a giggle on the other end. "Oh of course dear, well, hmm, let's see, where to start. I guess it wasn't long after Frieza was destroyed. We all came back from Namek and Vegeta didn't have any place to stay. That just one day he took me and- oops, sorry, getting a little carried away there."

Videl laughed, "That's ok."

"Well anyway you know it just happened. I had secretly had a crush on the guy, but then again who wouldn't. I wasn't sure how he felt about me, but after that one day and ever since then he's been there for us all."

**_I will devour you  
Take all the pain away  
I cannot stay my hand_**

Videl smiled, "Thanks Bulma."

"No problem kiddo, anytime. So are you going to go through with it?"

"I don't know, I mean I like Gohan and all, but what if we do all this and he doesn't care about me."

"Videl don't question yourself. Go with your heart. I can tell you Gohan does feel strongly about you, more then he lets on."

Videl nodded, "well my heart's saying to go with it."

"Are you sure." Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Videl stated confidently.

"Ok then meet me here at Capsule Corp. later this afternoon." Bulma said.

"Sure, I'll be there." Videl replied.

**_From reaching out so that I can  
Empower you  
For all eternity_**

Videl found herself later that afternoon at Capsule Corp. just like Bulma had instructed her. Bulma decided to have the two of them go get a late lunch since neither of them had eaten yet.

They ended up going to the Oyster Blue, an up scale sea food joint on the east side of the city. Both women walked into the restaurant. "Two please."

The hostess greeted them both with a smile, "Greetings Mrs. Briefs. Would you like to sit in the reserved section today?"

"Actually yeah, that'd be great." Bulma cheerfully replied.

"Right this way then."

The hostess led the two women to the very back of the restaurant. Videl's mouth was literally watering as the smell of shrimp, crab and various other exotic fish filled her nostrils. "Charles will be with you in just a moment."

"Thank you." Bulma said.

Bulma and Videl looked at their menus and decided what they wanted. A few minutes later Charles came and took their orders. He then left.

"So what'd you bring me here for?" Videl asked.

"To tell you how to bring Gohan back."

"Oh… how is Gohan anyway?"

"He finally woke up early this morning. He's still not acting like himself though. It just seems like he's trying to act normal, but underneath he's really still being how he was earlier." Bulma exclaimed.

**_It seems to ease my mind  
To know that you've brought  
Meaning to my life_**

Videl's eyes saddened. She hoped that what she was going to do would bring Gohan back. "Anyway, according to Vegeta, you need to be the first one to make a move. In order for him to bond with you, you need to make Gohan want to be with you."

"And I do that by…"

Bulma pulled back her shirt slightly to reveal the mark that Vegeta gave her. "I have to do that?" Videl felt her stomach churn.

"It's not what it looks like. Gohan told you what happens when Saiyan bonding occurs, right?"

"Only vaguely." Videl replied.

"Well what did he say?" Bulma asked.

"Gohan said it was like doing it with someone for the first time." Videl explained.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Boy, was he vague all right. Not only do you do it, there's been a long held tradition, again according to the all knowing Saiyan prince, that in order to complete a bond, both mates have to bite each other on the shoulder."

"Gee is that all." Videl said sarcastically.

Bulma chuckled, "I' can understand what you think, but the moment when it happens, and absolute pure bliss ensues."

So why do they do that?"

"Just to say to other people that you are already taken. It's like the significance of a wedding ring." Bulma said.

"Oh, so then why do I need to make the first move?" Videl questioned.

"So to let Gohan's human side know that there's someone else out there who cares about him, to give his human side a reason to fight and win." Bulma explained.

Videl nodded. The whole bonding thing, though animalistic to her, sounded ok.

"Sounds easy enough." Videl said.

"On the contrary, not only do your have to mark him first, you'll have to also get him in the mood to. Also beware that Gohan may become violent again."

"Well, it did sound easy enough." Videl replied.

"I see our food coming, let's eat." Bulma said as Charles brought them their meals.

Later that night Videl sit at the Briefs kitchen table with the rest of the family. This meal would be the last one before her life would be changed forever. Videl poked at her meat with her fork, while two Saiyans adjacent to her were on their fifth plate each. Bulma looked with concern at both the meat being poked at person who was poking it. "Videl, aren't you hungry?" Bulma asked.

Videl came down from her own little meat jabbing world and looked at Bulma. "Huh, uh, no not really. I was just thinking about what'll happen after this. I mean I'm just scared, terrified actually."

Bulma rubbed Videl hand reassuringly, "Oh Videl. You'll be fine. We won't let anything happen. Remember there will be a button on the wall. If at anytime you reconsider just press the button and Vegeta will be there in a split second."

Vegeta mumbled between inhalations of his food. "I'm sorry Veggie, what did you say?"

"I said I should just let the brat have his way with her. You know it isn't wise to interrupt a Saiyan when he's in the middle of mating, and don't call me Veggie."

"Well I don't care. I'm not going to have Videl hurt."

Vegeta growled, but said nothing more and shoved more food into his mouth. Bulma smiled, oh the power she had over the prince.

"I'm sorry Bulma, the food smells delicious, but I'm just not hungry." Videl said apologetically.

"It's ok, I'm sure Veg-"

Suddenly all the food from Videl's plate vanished. "As I was saying I'm sure Vegeta or Trunks will eat it."

"You mean did eat it." Trunks said before stuffing some rice in his mouth.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Anyway, so Videl are you ready to go then, or do you want to wait a little longer?"

Videl breath heaved, "as much as I'd like to wait, but I've got to do it sooner or later."

"Ok, well then follow me."

**_Had enough  
Although I see you're not running  
Still are the thoughts running through your mind_**

Both women got up from their seats and the older woman led. They went up several flights of stairs and down a long and dark hallway until Bulma stopped at a room on the left. "Well here it is. Gohan should still be sedated right now. He's lying on the bed inside. He should wake up in about half an hour after I inject the anti-sedation. Are you sure you're ready?" Bulma asked as she looked at Videl with concerned eyes.

Videl gulped then nodded, "Yes I am."

"Very well then, Vegeta will be in the room next to you."

Videl couldn't help but ask one question, "What if he hears what's going on?"

"Don't worry; the room is sound proof so even Saiyan ears can't hear what's going on on the other side. The only thing he'll be able to hear is if the buzzer from the switch goes off."

Videl nodded, "well wish me luck."

Bulma put her hands on the younger woman's shoulders, "Don't worry, in the end it will have been worth it all, trust me."

Videl smiled and then hugged the older woman. "Thank you, for everything."

Bulma nodded and returned the smile. Then with those last words Videl opened the door to the room and with that began the end of her life as she knew, but the start of a new one.

**_Dead to love  
The path that you are now taking  
Show me the reason to make you mine_**

It had now been 29 minutes and 32 seconds after Bulma had stuck a needle filled with the anti-sedation in Gohan's arm. Videl sat in a chair adjacent to the bed and watched as Gohan continued to sleep peacefully, however she knew that could change at any second. Precisely 23 seconds later Videl noticed that Gohan began to stir. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, time to get to work. Videl got up at of the chair and walked slowly over to the bed side. Gohan's eyes opened slowly and immediately they were on Videl. "Hey Videl, what's going on?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"You'll see eventually." She replied.

Gohan finished wiping the sleep from his eyes and then took in his surroundings, "Um, where am I?"

"You're at Capsule Corp."

"Why?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Videl asked.

"No, what happened?" Gohan asked while his eyes still darted from side to side.

Time to turn the old charm on, "Oh nothing important." Videl lied through her teeth.

"Okay… then what am I doing here?"

"Because I want you to be here, alone with me." Videl lied again.

"Videl… are you feeling okay?" Gohan asked as brought his gaze back to Videl.

"Oh I'm fine, I just had an epiphany. I realized that my life isn't complete without the one man I love in it." Videl sort of lied that time, only about the epiphany part though.

She began to scoot her way closer down the side of the bed, and naturally Gohan scooted in the opposite direction. "Videl now you're starting to scare me."

"Oh I am? Of course not, not a big strong man like yourself."

**_I will devour you  
_****_Take all the pain away  
I cannot stay my hand_**

Gohan moved away until he met the bed board. He cursed to himself. he was about to get up and move to the door, but before he could Videl straddled his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and moved close to his face. Now Gohan was scared. Actually Videl was scaring herself at what she was doing and saying. "I must confess Gohan that I love you..."

Videl then kissed Gohan lightly, "and I need you tonight."

Gohan's eyes were wide with shock and awe. What the hell had gotten into his girlfriend? Yeah she had said "I love you" more than once to him, but "I need you" that was a first. He now wasn't so much scared anymore, more like surprised at what she had just done. He cleared his throat, "well, um, I love you too Videl, but-"

"Oh Gohan, make me yours, please." Videl pleaded as she buried Gohan's head in her chest.

**_From reaching out so that I can  
Empower you  
For all eternity _**

Gohan's eyes were still wide as saucers when she loosened her grip on his head and he looked back up at her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Videl pressed her lips to Gohan's once more, only this time with slightly more pressure. "Yes."

That's all the confirmation he needed. Videl captured Gohan's lips in another sensual kiss. This time Gohan returned the invitation. The kiss intensified as he glided his tongue gently across Videl's lips. She slowly parted her lips and granted him access to her mouth. Gohan kissed her slow and hard, but relished the taste of Videl and had the urge for more. He left her mouth and slowly left a trail of kisses down till he reached the crook of her neck. He kissed, sucked, and sampled the taste that the skin on her neck had to offer. Videl bent her head, and felt herself slowly being turned on by the man under her. Maybe her decision wasn't so bad after all.

**_It seems to ease my mind  
To know that you've brought  
Meaning to my life_**

Gohan continued his lovely assault on the woman's neck, but decided to stop and seek out Videl's luscious lips once more. She eagerly greeted him once again. Videl decided to take things to next step and unwrapped one of her arms from Gohan's neck and took his hand in hers. She slowly guided it from where it rested lazily on her waist, up her side, and to the curve of her breast. Gohan finally got the hint and tenderly massaged the soft mound of flesh through her shirt and bra. He stopped after a few minutes though and lifted both of Videl's arms up until she got the idea and lifted them up herself above her head. Gohan removed her shirt through it to the floor. He looked at her.

Videl put her hands on her sides and playfully flaunted her chest out, daring Gohan to touch them. He took the dare and put both his hands behind her back to support her as he fervently licked one of Videl's breasts, even though her bra was still on. Gohan continued his ministrations, but stopped when the grip on his head loosened. He looked up watched as Videl unclasped the hooks. Gohan smirked as he helped Videl slide the bra straps down and off her arms, his touch making butterflies in Videl's stomach.

She'd never felt anything like this before, heck she'd never been in this position with anyone before, let alone feel like she was right at that moment. As far as she knew Gohan was in the same boat as her, but damn he was doing one hell of a job so far. Her thoughts were halted though as she felt Gohan's mouth continue its assault on her chest, only this time without the fabric in the way. What Videl had felt moments earlier was now ten-fold and she rolled her head back as she held his head to her chest, keeping him where he was. Gohan fully supported Videl now, she practically had gone limp in his arms, but he didn't care, just as long as she was enjoying herself. As far as Gohan's ears could tell Videl was immensely happy by the sounds that were escaping her lips.

Gohan eventually stopped though and brought his head back up to see Videl. She returned the gaze and she saw that evil smirk that she saw several times on Vegeta, his Saiyan side was beginning to come out. Videl's enjoyment was gone, as slight fear came in place. Gohan inhaled deeply taking in a mixture of Videl's normal lavender shampoo smell and the smell that was originating from between her legs. Videl suddenly felt _something _grow underneath her and jumped slightly only to realize what that _something_ was. The butterfly feeling in her tummy went away and replaced with a slight nauseated feeling. She was afraid of what was going to happen from that moment on. Gohan came back to reality and gently laid Videl down on the bed so that their heads were at the foot side. He placed a hand on either side of her head and once again locked Videl's lips with his own. He trailed a straight line of kisses down the valley of her breasts, to her stomach, past her naval and stopped at the waistband of her pants. Gohan once again inhaled Videl's scent before. Taking the one button and undoing it before slowly unzipping the zipper with his thumb and forefinger. Gohan grabbed the top of her pants and bit by bit pulled the pants down till they were bunched up around Videl's ankles.

Gohan then yanked the garment off and through it on the floor to join Videl's other items of clothing. Did the same thing with her panties and soon Videl was blushing from head to toe as Gohan stared at her nude form.

Without further waiting he took Videl's legs and propped them on his shoulders as Gohan dived down to her center. Videl sat up straight as she felt Gohan's tongue dart out and take her with it. Her arms supported her as her back arched. Gohan mentally smirked and continued his bathing session with his tongue. Waves of pleasure wracked her body for it didn't take long before Videl hit the first orgasm of the evening. The Saiyan eagerly drank up all her juices. He then put Videl's legs back on the bed as he sat up and wiped his mouth with his hand. "Mmmm…"

All Videl could do was blush again. She had to repay the pleasure that Gohan had given her, and she definitely planned on doing it right then. As Gohan wiped his mouth Videl took the opportunity to tackle him to the bed so she was now on top of him and they were facing the head end of the bed. Gohan frowned, but didn't have time to recover as Videl caught Gohan's lips in yet another steamy kiss. She stopped to let him take his shirt off. As he did he exposed his body to her for the first time in what seemed like forever. Yeah Videl had seen Gohan shirtless before, and she had always dreamed about it that night, but now seemed extra special, considering what they were doing.

Videl kissed Gohan once again. She played with his nipples as she trailed kisses down his center, much like he had done before to her. Videl ran her hands over his abs, loving the way the dip and rise her hand made as she ran over each individual muscle. She stopped at the waist band of Gohan's pants. Instead of slowly pulling the garment down like Gohan had done to her she just yanked them off. All he was left in was white boxers with a teddy better right smack in the middle. The nose of the bear rose where Gohan's member waited in anticipation. Videl couldn't help but giggle. She smiled as she took the boxers off. However upon looking upon what was making the bulge her smile turned to surprise. She'd never seen the male anatomy in person, just a diagram of it in a text book in her health class. Videl shook her head to get out of her stupor and slowly descended on Gohan. She took him in her mouth and began to suck and blow softly as she had her hand around the base of it.

Drove his head into the pillows, god he'd never felt something so wonderful in his entire life. Even his wildest fantasies couldn't compare to what the woman above him was doing right at that very moment. He instinctively bucked his up hips upwards, but Videl placed her free hand on his abdomen, singling him to calm down and relax. He gritted his teeth, better said then done, but he stopped his bucking and was able fist the sheets instead. Videl continued her routine until Gohan spoke with labored breathing, "please Videl... stop, I don't know how much more I can take."

**_Run, to where the smallest ray  
_****_Of light will never find you  
Run, to where you will not  
_****_Need to shield your eyes_**

She obliged and stopped suddenly. Instead she slowly snaked her way back up Gohan's face and stroked his cheek softly. He smiled for one instant before grabbing Videl's hips and impaling her on him. She gasped out in pain at the sudden intrusion. Gohan muffled her cries by kissing her once more. He waited patiently for her cries to stop and to give the go ahead.

Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and returned his kiss. The pain was excruciating. After a minute or so it began to subside as she finally adjusted to Gohan inside her. A wonderful new feeling came over her as the pain was now completely gone. She signaled that he may start when she moved her hips ever so slightly. Gohan's eye twitched as he started a slow, but powerful pace inside her. Videl put her hands on Gohan's chest as he lay back down into the pillows. Both were in rhythmic unison and both felt like they were in heaven. The pressure was starting to build and Videl didn't know how much longer she could hold it in. "Gohan, I'm coming."

**_Run, away from all the soulless  
_****_Heartless fiends who hound you  
Run, away and let your memories go blind,  
_****_When I _**

She may have been, but he was certainly far from it. Videl's body tensed as Gohan thrust into her one final time before her second orgasm of the night came. Videl was worn out, but could see that Gohan was far from it. She suddenly remembered what Bulma had told her. She had almost totally forgotten. Before she could do anything though Gohan started that slow powerful pace once more, and Videl took the opportunity to bend down so she was hovering over Gohan's face.

**_Devour you  
Take all the pain away  
I cannot stay my hand_**

She kissed tenderly before moving to the side slightly so her focus was on his shoulder. Gohan wondered what she was doing, but paid little attention and returned to the pleasure that was never ending. Videl licked his shoulder once before biting into his shoulder. She barely broke the skin, but relieved she finally had done it, now she hoped Gohan would do the same.

Gohan suddenly stopped and withdrew from Videl. He rolled so now he was on top and once more continued, only faster this time. Videl wrapped her legs around his waist as he placed a hand on either side of her. She sat up slightly to bring his lips down to hers. They kissed again to add to the gratification they were both experiencing.

However, just when Videl thought she was going to come again Gohan again stopped and flipped her over so she was now facing away from him. Gohan reinserted himself and fastened the pace he bent over her and placed his hands on her stomach and brought them both to a kneeling position. He fondled her while at the same time focused his attention on Videl's neck. He had the urge to nip her back, since she had done it to him, and so he did. Videl's mouth opened as she ran her fingers through Gohan's hair. Gohan quickened his pace until he found one that sent both of them reeling over the edge. They came seconds apart, first Videl, then Gohan.

**_From reaching out so that I can  
Empower you  
For all eternity_**

They stayed locked in position for a few seconds as Gohan finally unlatched his lips from Videl's shoulder. He withdrew from her for the final time and collapsed to the bed, his chest heaving rapidly up and down. Videl was panting as well, but joined Gohan as he wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They both looked up at each other and smiled.

"How do you feel?" Videl asked curiously.

"I feel, I feel good." Gohan replied.

"Do you feel normal?"

Gohan gave her a confused look, "of course, I feel like I always do, just better."

"Good."

With that Videl rested her head on Gohan's chest once more, smiling. She had finally brought him back to them all. She had let him known that there was someone who really did care about him in the world. He had shown her that she had brought meaning to his life.

**_It seems to ease my mind  
To know that you've brought  
Meaning to my life_**

**- Disturbed**

**So what'd you think? You know me, love reviews. If you haven't heard this song the title is "Devour" by Disturbed of their 2nd album Believe. It's an awesome song and was inspired by Queen of the Damned. Disturbed's new album "Ten Thouand Fists" is out on September 20th. YAY! Anywho, thanks for everyone who has read Still Enough. Thank you!**

**ViG**


End file.
